


Lullaby

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When his cat got stuck in a tree, Felix tries to get him back and he got the chance to hear the voice of an Angel...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I made for Moeblob (@Buckkitten on twitter, go check their art because it's cute and full of Ferdinand!!)  
> If you know me, you know I have a very strong Ferdinand & Felix's friendship agenda but I tried to make it a bit more shippy so I hope it works but you can take as you prefer!!! Read as you please!!
> 
> But especially, take care of yourself and your beloved! Stay hydrated and avoid going outside!!!!

“Meoooow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But who is the idiot who got stuck in a tree?!”

“Meow!”

“That’s what I thought.”

On the Monastery’s ground, Felix was standing behind one tree among so many others. He could have been anywhere but the meows had brought him out of his training session. If something could do it, of course it was a kitty calling for help. He knew this one, in fact. It was always the same idiot that put himself in trouble and needed to get help after all. He had decided to call him Dumbass but Annette had hit him with a book and decided his name would be Sushi.

Whatever.

Dumbass-Sushi was stuck again.

And he had to bring them on the floor probably.

He sighed before starting to climb the tree. It wasn’t that difficult and he quickly reached the kitty who welcomed him with a glad meow.

He grabbed them and slid them between his shirt and his skin, not caring for the claws digging. Pushing down his hands on the branches to get down, he stopped.

There was a melodious song floating around…

He turned his head, searching for the soft song.

“Meow!

“Huuush,” he groaned, caressing the fluffy head and pushing it down so he could climb down.

But he didn’t climb down.

He got up and walked toward the melody, his feet finding the correct place by instinct.

As he approached, he noticed they were close to the dormitory and the tree was just under one window. The foliage and the branches just brought him to a blessing, a soft song sung by a no less soft voice.

Approaching a bit more, he noticed it was Ferdinand Von Aegir himself. He was singing to himself while trimming his eyebrows.

Leaves fell under the weight, though light, of Felix.

But he just listened to the song. It was coming from an old Opera… yet, he remembered it because it used to be Glenn’s favorite. It was the first time he allowed himself to listen to it. It was… weird.

But not annoyingly weird…

He approached a bit more, not wanting to miss any sound.

The branch under his feet cracked.

“Meow!”

“Fuck…”

The branch broke and Felix just jumped in front of him. His hand closed around the windowsill and the other went around the little cat making sure they would not slide down. They said cats could fall on their paws from any height but he wouldn’t take the risk…

And now…

“FERDINAND?” he called. He sighed. “WINDOW!”

Said window opened a bit after and he saw the face of Ferdinand appear.

“Felix? What are you doing there?”

“Hanging out?”

Ferdinand smiled. “Need a hand?”

“Please.”

The Aegir held out his hands, grabbing Felix’s wrist and tugging him inside. He closed the window behind him as Felix sat on the other side of the windowsill, rubbing his hand on his pant.

“Thank,” he mumbled.

“What were you doing there? Where you spying on me?” Ferdinand asked, showing himself.

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. Because our classes are rivals? Because you wanted to see me?”

“Let me laugh!” Felix replied.

“That wouldn’t be surprised! After all am I not the finest…”

**_ATCHOUM._ **

Ferdinand covered his nose.

“Bless you,” Felix said.

He got up from the windowsill and gave him a handkerchief from his pocket. It… wasn’t the best handkerchief and technically, Ferdinand could have got an heart attack for that but he just watched him leaving.

It was pretty strange…

Honestly, what Felix was doing under his window like that…?

A few days passed and Ferdinand was searching Felix… Or not exactly searching because he totally knew where he had to go. After all, when the Blue Lions weren’t in their classes, Felix was almost always in the training field. He never saw him do his homework, study or even eat.

Felix was a mystery and so, of course, he was the one who needed to go to him. Because except if he hoped to have him under his window again… While he loved the fact someone was willing to admire him, finally with everyone pushing him back in this school, it was a bit creepy.

Ferdinand pushed open the door of the training room and he smiled.

“Feliiiiiiiiix!”

Felix was training but not alone.

Dumbass-Sushi was there and Idiot-Tuna as well as Snowball. The last one had been named by Mercedes and you didn’t really talk back with her…

Felix turned his head and he saw Ferdinand, a spear on his back, a handkerchief in one hand and a pie in the other.

“I came to bring you back your handkerchief. Thank you again for having lent it to me. I also made an apple pie! I hope you like apple.”

“Yeah. But I have no time for this: I’m training.”

“And I wanted to train with you! I know you love to fight and so do I. I think you might be the best challenger for me!”

“You against me?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s see. I will eat your pie if you win. But I highly doubt you will.”

“Very well. But if you win…”

“You will sing?” Felix asked, looking away.

“Sing? With delight! But you don’t have to win to ask me to sing if you appreciate this?” he said.

Felix frowned.

“It’s fine to ask,” Ferdinand insisted. “Have you never… just ask?”

“Why would I? That’s ridicule.”

“That is not. Felix!”

The young Fraldarius looked away, his hand closed on his sword.

“So… you spar or you talk?”

“I spar!”

Ferdinand approached one of the little walls around the training field and he installed the pie in front of a big cross made in wood. Idiot-Tuna jumped on the wall and approached the pie.

“No, that’s not for you! Felix can you… ?”

“Why? Take her in your arms and put her on the floor.”

“Uh… Very well.”

Ferdinand grabbed the big fluffy white cat and put her on the floor. He walked toward Felix, taking his spear.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing at the cats. “You sure they won’t…”

“They are cats, Ferdinand. Of course they will. Now spar before the cats start to feast… But get ready to sing.”

Ferdinand smiled, making swirl his spear.

“Of course, I will sing.”

He jumped above and the metal of his spear clung against the sword. Smiles were thrown, sparkles bounced around and the fight started. It looked like a Dance, feral, enthralling, unpredictable, but a dance. Dangerous. Between two partners who totally planned to win this.

Ferdinand would really be eased if Felix could eat something.

Before the cats would take everything.

And Felix lived for more melodious notes. He was too… bad in his own skin to truly dare for it without giving something in exchange. So he had to win it.

Feel better, perhaps…

But Ferdinand was very good fighter. He was, indeed, at his level. He had learnt for so long… metal hit each other, again and again. Felix would always avoid watching someone in the eyes. But not now. Their eyes were stuck. They hadn’t to see what they were doing because they could feel it. And never the spear not the sword opened the flesh of the other… it always found the iron.

Where they that good, at the same level of strength, or they didn’t search to hurt each other?

Perhaps a bit of both.

Thought…

Ferdinand truly wished to win.

If he could.

As he moved his spear, hitting the blade with the edge, he opened his mouth. And soft melody came from his lips. Felix blushed and stopped backward. Ferdinand pushed away a lock of his hair that fell on his eyes and, sliding his ankle behind his ankle, Ferdinand made him fall on the floor. He swirled again his spear to the edge would be under Felix’s throat.

“It’s ov… ** _tchoum!!_** ”

Felix threw his foot in the spear, jumped on his feet and made him fall on the ground at his turn.

“I think you can keep my handkerchief,” he said, pressing his face close to his, his sword against his skin.

“Thank you…”

Ferdinand had one of his own but he took Felix’s anyway.

“Cold?”

“Your hand? Warm. Your sword… a bit.”

“Did you get a cold?” Felix asked.

Ferdinand watched him in the eyes. He felt a new urge to sneeze and it would be very sad to sneeze on him. He turned his head away, the thread of the sword caressing his throat. He sneezed again.

“It’s just…”

Felix pushed away his sword before he would hurt Ferdinand by mistake.

But he stayed on his lap, watching him.

“You cheated,” Felix said, since Ferdinand explained himself.

“You wanted me to sing, isn’t it?” He smiled to him. “You won’t have to creep under my room anymore! Seriously, just ask!”

“No…”

“I won’t keep my voice just for myself!” he said. “And if you like it…”

Ferdinand grabbed his cheeks with his hands, approaching his face to press their forehead together…

And moved quickly away, sneezing again.

“What the… Are you allergic to me?” Felix smirked.

“To cats,” Ferdinand replied.

“Oh…”

Felix moved back to get up, knowing how much he was full of cat’s drool and hair. But Ferdinand grabbed him in an embrace, smiling widely.

“Stay with me! I can handle one or two sneeze! And you know, I will sing for you, really… but you, you have to promise me you will eat my pie!”

Felix moved his head on the side and watched the little wall.

“Hm… fine but I don’t think you can touch it, Dumbass already started without us.”

“What?”

“Dumbass,” Felix said, showing the kitty.

“But why?” Ferdinand asked.

He covered his face with the handkerchief, still hugging dearly Felix.

“Hungry, I guess?”

Ferdinand didn’t meant that but he smirked and pressed a kiss on Felix’s cheek, smiling.

“Then…do you want me to sing for you?”

Felix looked away, his cheeks red. “Yes…” he mumbled.

Ferdinand smiled and, though Felix was very doing his best to hide it, he couldn’t help smiling at his turn when he heard the soft melody…


End file.
